The Coming Out of their Closets
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: CSD.The title says it all. Our favorite CLAMP Schoolers reveal their true nature...in the most subtle of ways.
1. Akira

A/N: I need better ideas...enjoy!xD

**The Coming Out of their Closets**

_**Cologne**_

"Takamura-sempai? Why do males wear men cologne but sniff female cologne? Isn't it easier to put on female cologne and sniff themselves?"

The three members of the High School Division Student Council were all cooped up in the council room, having been forced by their secretary to finish all the duties that have been postponed due to a particularly hard CLAMP Detectives case.

Nokoru stopped in mid-stamp. His hand hovered over the current piece of paper on his desk as he turned to look at his treasurer with an expression of mild surprise.

Suoh did not seem to be bothered, but his normally reserved demeanor was visibly shaken due to the spontaneity of the query. 'It is the way of yin and yang' would have been a good shut-up type of answer, but instead...

"Because...it will hurt our pride as men?" the bluenette answered his kouhai in a tone that screamed 'I am unsure of my intellect'.

The chairman lowered his stamp for a while to see how Akira would react to the reply. The ninja had deliberately turned his back toward the younger teen so as not to see him. The brunette had cocked his head to one side, still somewhat puzzled.

"But what if you don't care?"

None of his two brilliant sempais had an answer to that.

**681795**

A/N: ...yeah...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	2. Nagisa

A/N: ...gimme more ideas! I'm brain dying! ...enjoy!xD

**The Coming Out of their Closets**

_**For Kicks**_

It was for fun, she made a bet it Ohkawa-kaichou, it was an experiment or a silly dare.

Nagisa was thinking of possible excuses that she could make use of if someone would happen to recognize her and confront her about her appearance. In case that wouldn't happen, well, she's got another story woven.

The young musician made her way to the Elementary Division Student Council Room and rapped on its double oak doors with extreme confidence...on the outside.

"Come in," came Utako's voice from within.

Nagisa pushed open one of the doors and remained at the threshold, waiting for her feisty kaichou to sign the last of her pending documents.

When the darker-haired girl did look up, surprise blossomed on her face.

"Konnichiwa Ohkawa-sama," began her visitor in an altered tone. "Ayuza-san wouldn't be able to make it to school today. She woke up with a headache and I've been sent to inform you."

Utako sighed. It wasn't the first time her best friend was attacked by these sudden bouts of ailments. Always, always they would be on the days she had too much to do and wouldn't be able to have time to visit her friend herself.

"Arigatou, Negishiru-san, right?" Plum-colored eyes glanced at the disguised Nagisa for a nod of affirmation.

"Listen, if you're stopping by her dojo, tell her I'd visit her if I can."

Negishiru nodded again and left. With a smile, the lilac-haired girl noted that no matter how many times Utako would say that, they never became reality, so she had nothing to worry about.

Nagisa was yet again free to be herself and hit on whoever she liked for a full day. The first thing she did was pee in the men's bathroom.

**681795**

A/N: ...I swear. Sorry for typos to God and Hell! I'm watching She's the Man right now with my sisters around me and it SUCKS...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	3. Idomu

A/N: If you find something senseless in this fanfic, please take pardon, I'm watching the Spongebob Movie while I'm at this...enjoy!xD

**The Coming Out of their Closets**

_**Crossdressing**_

He fell for someone in drag.

Technically, he hadn't known that someone WAS in drag. It couldn't be helped could it? Some males in the campus looked very much like their opposite sex that when you'd dress them up, it would be hard to tell.

Heck, the redhead could even name names but he'd rather not.

So. how did he eventually come to the conclusion that he had fallen head over heels for a man who looked damn good in a dress?

It was quite funny. Idomu had agreed to the request from the Theatre Arts Club to help co-direct one of their plays.

Logically, the pianist presided over the music committee. But he had also been present during the auditions because of endless pleas by the club officers. As he sat by them in the dimly lit, empty gym, watching girl after girl try out in elaborate costumes, a contender caught his attention.

She had a mischievous glint in her eye and the air of someone bored but had a lot of things to do but was just too lazy to do it. The gown she had worn that night stood out among the others, not because of a remarkable design, but because of how natural and well suited it looked on her slender, slightly masculine frame.

After she had sung her audition piece and left, Idomu told the judges that she was his pick, though he knew they had the last say.

She didn't pass and the redhead never saw her again...as a girl that is.

Truth was, shining emerald eyes saw this male, who had dressed (perhaps more than once, remembering his ease), everyday. His brain just wasn't allowing him to believe that his person looked better WITHOUT the gown.

**6081795**

A/N: did this make sense? tell me what you think! ...enjoy!xD


	4. Suoh

**The Coming Out of their Closets**

_**Following Advice**_

The smell of lavender...or sandalwood and tea have been favorites of a certain bluenette back when he was in elementary, dating a kindergartener.

Now, Suoh found himself once more examining his mother's dressing table like he did when he was no taller than it.

Numerous colored bottles, like fragrant jewels, never failed to irk his curiosity. His okaa would surely know that he had been in her room again. The ninja was wearing nothing and a pair of boxers and his hair was dripping wet. But the opportunity was too good to miss.

Besides, there was still plenty of time to go before the start of school.

Rose smelt nice, but not very much. Chrysanthemums perhaps? Jasmine? Assorted berries? Aw man, if is cousins would ever find him in there, he'd never hear the end of it! But Suoh had the license to be stubborn on the most bizarre of things sometimes.

How about melons and cucumbers? That was an interesting combination. Avocado and oatmeal? What made his okaa buy THAT? Chocolate? Cinnamon? Ants would follow him all day then. What about...

...bergamot?

Perfect.

--

Eyes of quicksilver hue steadily followed the progress of their sempai as he entered the council room that day.

A huge vase of flowers from Calabria, Italy arrived in the morning and was sitting innocently on the chairman's desk.

Nokoru was not yet there, and Suoh and Akira were alone.

**6081795**

A/N: Bergamot is a flower and can be found in Calabria, Italy...at least, that's what says on the bottle of cologne. You can find the thing in The BodyShop, if there is such a store in your country...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	5. Utako

**The Coming Out of their Closets**

_**In a Name**_

Negishiru Sano, eh?

Nope. Utako didn't buy any of that, but seeing her best friend philander around in man clothing, doing man stuff, thinking she had her fooled was her unusual cup of tea.

Yes, Ayuza Nagisa had been found out, but not exposed. At first, the young president was highly startled during the first time the quiet musician had tried her eccentric gig and hence decided to play along, seeing where this would lead her.

On the umpteenth time the curious mauve-haired boy made his appearance in her office to call in sick for her friend, she tailed him and his just as he disappeared into the men's bathroom.

With her back against the wall, Utako couldn't help but giggle at the idea of fun Nagisa had in her head and was somewhat jealous she couldn't see the inside of the men's bathroom for herself.

"Ohkawa-kaichou?" Negishiru was definitely surprised. The girl in him grew nervous and thought her jig was up.

Utako was slow to acknowledge the boy, still entertained by her thoughts. "Ohayou, Sano-kun..."

In the Elementary Division these days, it wasn't at all taboo to see a boy and a girl sharing a somewhat intense kiss along the corridors.

**6081795**


	6. Nokoru

**The Coming Out of their Closets**

_**To Conclude**_

He thought it was clearly unfair that females keep the splendid dresses to themselves while males are doomed to don themselves in some-tight fitting tops and burlish slacks.

The prospect that girls had all the fun with their wider range of garments earned his specialty pouts. At least now, he, too, was living that dream as a secret admirer had already sent him flowers!

Nokoru fidgeted in his seat on the wide edge of the fountain, arranging the skirt that did little to hide his shapely legs. Living this secret life would be loads of fun, he could even get the CLAMP Campus Detectives to save him when he'd land himself into trouble!

Oh wow, in Suoh's arms...as a woman! Seeing how he'd treat him would be seeing a totally new side of the guy! There was too much to do and enjoy if he were only a girl...

"Excuse me, miss?"

Nokoru looked up, flipping a particularly long lock of synthetic blonde hair away from his face. Summer blue eyes widened and his heart stopped for one fleeting moment.

"Yudaiji-sama," he managed to whisper in an altered tone.

His best friend was his secret admirer? But when? Oh right, the auditions for a Drama Club play weeks ago. He had been the head of the music committee...

_Halt! Halt!_ The blonde's mind was screaming stop. Idomu totally didn't know what was going on. If they were to continue with him bearing such a secret...was this right?

Nokoru hastily stood up and curtsied, unable to hide a treacherous blush staining a large portion of his face. The redhead in front almost blew his cover at the sight.

It was altogether weird to know that this gorgeous golden-haired girl was really male and that the male didn't know he knew he was one and that they were seriously having the hots for each other.

Weird AND twisted.

Indeed.

In the delicious solitude of the school grounds on weekend afternoons and behind the glittering curtain of the flowing fountain, Yudaiji Idomu tugged his best friend's wig off.

The rest, as everyone else, was lost to the summer skies.

**6081795**

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story! See you when we do...enjoy!xD and ciAo for now...


End file.
